Operation Red Lighting
Days after the Furries had declared war on the Gamers for the Third time, they launched Full-Scale Invasion of The Soviet Union had took the Eastern part of Russia, splitting the country in half. Since then, the Soviets have become more and more restless of Eastern Furry Russia and are now drawing up plans to reconquer the rest of Russia and Liberate the trapped Russian civilians in what the Furries call “Furred Russia”. However, they do not have the manpower and resources needed to complete this brave task. And have called on other members of the USGR to help, And have claimed that those that do help will be allowed to build Naval Bases on The Northern Russian Coast once Russia is fully United. The 5th Reich was the first of these to receive the call for assistance, who then passed it onto The Swarm. The Void Hands and recently Anti Anime Clan and ISAF will also participate in the Operation. Timeline Jan 29, 2020 - The Operation begins planning, The 5th Reich receives a call from the UPK that they will also join the Operation. Jan 30, 2020 - Cult Assistant/Provincial President Meika sends an untraceable telegram stating that The Cult of Mr.Miller will be supplying and assisting the Operation, and that the K-Pop Province's army may be deployed for the operation before official UPK deployment if the operation starts before the official war declaration. Jan. 30, 2020 11:44 A.M.- Meanwhile in the UPK, the citizens in the traditionalist province protested in the provincial border between the KPOP and the Traditionalists as the citizens there demanded immediate withdrawal of the KPOP Provincial Army as it would lead to mutiny within the ranks. Jan. 30, 2020 12:05 A.M.- Chairman Penguin-leader of the Traditionalist Province of the UPK- announced that the KPOP Provincial army will not participate in the operation militarily. Police from both the KPOP and the traditionalist region have withdrew and the citizens' unrest has resided. Jan. 30, 2020 4:26 P.M. - The Date of the attack is set for February 1st, 2020, the start of No Furry February. It is also the deadline for more forces to join the Operation. Jan. 30, 2020 4:47 P.M. - The ISAF Announces that they will also participate in the Operation. Jan 30, 2020 11:32 P.M. - Field Marshal Final Hope officially announces war against the furries. The broadcast can be viewed here. Feb 1, 2020 4:20 A.M. - At the start of No Furry February, the Invasion Commences. The 5th Reich , Swarm, and Void Hand Battleships bombard the North Russian Coast, before storming the beaches from the Sea and the Air. 5th Reich Ground Forces clear out enemy Pillboxes with Flamethrowers. While The Furries are distracted by the Northern Coast Invasion, The Soviets begin their attack from the West, charging into Furry Russia, their infamous “URA!” battlecry sends chills down the enemies spines and makes them retreat. The ISAF invades from the East Russian Coast; Cutting off Furry Supply lines coming from Furry-Occupied USA. The Furries attempt to break the siege by sending a fleet of Cruisers to destroy the Northern Invasion Fleet, but were destroyed by The ISAF Super-Submarine “Alicorn”. Feb 1, 2020 8:03 A.M.- As the Gamer alliance was attacking from the north, the UPK Traditionalist army and the Anti-Anime Clan commenced a mixed blitzkrieg consisting of tanks and cavalry to strike fast and to capture Vladivostok as soon as possible before the furries can reinforce the area; in which was a success and are planning to push forward to Khabarovsk, and to Amur River and fortifying the area. Feb 1, 2020 11:16 A.M. - The Swarm arrives with "Ice Crawlers", quickly dispatching units to break up Pockets of Furry resistance in the North. The Swarm Overruns the North with Sheer Number, meeting Little resistance in the north except a handful of Artillery Batteries and Incediary Tank Rounds. Feb 1, 2020 12:02 A.M. - The Furries send another fleet of ships to destroy the North Invasion Fleet, resulting in a massive Naval Battle between Furry Heavy Cruisers And Destroyers against The 5th Reich and Swarm Aircraft Carriers, Battleships, And more. The Flagship of the 5th Reich Battleship Fleet, KMS Premier And Many other 5th Reich H-45 Battleships arrive to support the Invasion Fleet And destroys 17 of the 24 Furry ships, the rest withdraw. Feb 1, 2020 2:48 P.M. - The Soviets discover a Furry base near the town of Lesosibirsk Russia and attack, but are repelled by the Base’s Heavy Defense. Two hours later the Soviets Launch another even bigger attack on the base, supported by tanks and Anti-Infantry Trucks, but are again forced to retreat. Fours hours after the last attack, Furries in a base see a Soviet Tu-160 Bomber nearing the base and send F-15s to intercept, they fire their missiles at the bomber, but the missiles explode nowhere near the bomber, indicating the bomber is equipped with a trophy system. The bomber drops its payload and destroys more than half of the base defenses and the bomber escapes. The Soviet Ground Forces Charge again and take the base with little to no resistance. The Soviets find ICBMs and many other different types of weapons of mass destruction inside the facility. Feb 1, 2020 5:50 P.M. - Furry Reinforcements push into USSR through The Stan Region. Believing the Siberian front to be a lost cause, they form a defensive Line in Mongolia, letting the Siberian Troops become a Meat Wall. Feb 1, 2020 7:22 P.M. - Furry troops in the Stan region are pushed back 50 km by Soviet Troops redeployed. The Soviets dig in as the Furries keep attacking in waves at the centre of the line. Furry troops attempted to cut off the Korean Mainland from the rest of the Korean Forces, taking a quarter of the Traditionalist Province in 2 Hours. The Mongolian Line hardens, with 12,000,000 extra Bodies being added to the line; with private defense companies being contracted to fortify. The Furries are also ramping up air support. Feb 1, 2020 8:21 P.M. - The ISAF Submarine “Alicorn” bombards the Furry Forces in Korea with its giant Rail Cannon, The Traditionalist Korean Forces use attrition to their advantage and attack, taking back the small occupied pocket. The 5th Reich sends Air support to the trapped Soviets in the Stan region, allowing them to take it back. At the end of the battle, the Soviets take any remaining Furries and “make them pay for what they did to The Motherland” by executing them with flamethrowers. Meanwhile in Northern Russia, The 5th Reich discovers the Furry’s War crimes, a small town littered with bodies. The Furries are forcing civilians to fight, anyone that refuses is executed. The 5th Reich also learns that the Furries are ramping up their Air Force, And Launch their Silbervögel Orbital Bombers And begin Bombing Furry Airfields All across Furred Russia. Feb 1, 2020 8:45 P.M. - The Commanding Officer of the Soviet Forces in the Stan Region disappears under mysterious circumstances. The Furries push, but the Soviets hold on the Kazahk Line. Local farm families support the Furries, but the Farms are burned by the Soviet Troops. Feb 1, 2020 9:51 PM. The TailBiters Airforce swoop down near the Soviet Union, gunning down furries as the TailBiter Guerrillas storm from a forest. Fighting more furiously for Russia, since the Premier was born in Siberia. Armored division and infantry also follow the Soviets. Feb 1, 2020 10:12 P.M. - Tailbiter Regments are crushed or pushed back as the Furries use Pure Chinese Manpower and Engineering to push back the Mobile attackers. Flamethrower Turrets and Machine Gun Encampments are utilized to push back the Gamer Attackers. Gains are made in Siberia, however, as some pockets of resistance in the Far North are destroyed. Comms are interrupted by a large-scale Blizzard. TailBiters push back, more tanks rolling in, the air force is dropping small bombs, not giving up for anything. Feb 1, 2020. 10:22 PM. The TailBiters overtake the Furries, walking MG42 soldiers and tanks, clearing out mass areas. TailBiters Airborne drop near the Mongolian border; creating a colliding wall trap. Artillery fires from Soviet encampments that have Tailbiters in them. Feb 1, 2020 10:46 P.M. - A declassified Operation done by the 88th Spetsnaz Force takes out a major operating base for the furries whilst killing 3 operating commanders for the furry forces. It’s a huge blow back for furry forces around the entire continent. Feb 1, 2020 11:49 P.M. - The Chinese Officer Pool draws on new Recruits for fresh ideas, these new recruits have a heavier focus on building and defense; and heavy fortifications projects begin. The Furry line draws back to the Chinese border. Northern bits of Korea are taken by the Furries. Heavy Artillery, Pyro Units, Machine Gun Nests, and more heavy defenses wait for the Attackers. Feb 2, 2020 9:42 A.M,- UPK traditionalist troops stationed in Vladivostok have split up to let half of the brigade to be stationed at Samjiyon, UPK to make an offensive at the area of Heaven Lake bordering between Korea and China while the other half in Vladivostok to await reinforcements and attack Lake Khanka; a vital water supply for the furries at Southern Russia. Feb 2, 2020 11:11 A.M. - The Soviet Officer in Command of the Forces in the Stan region that disappeared is found being taken to a furry base by furries and is rescued by his troops. Meanwhile in Northern Korea, The 5th Reich launches another Silbervögel Orbital Bomber And destroys a Large section of the Furry Defenses there. The Korean troops charge at the furries and take back Korea. Feb 2, 2020 12:34 PM 60 TailBiters Airforce Bombers, fly over the whole Furry occupied region, dropping bombs on encampments. Some bombers are lost, but some crash into small furry posts. Artillery is rolled in from the border from the West, firing on the region. A large unit of cavalry push from the West border, waving new TailBiter flags, renewed from the reform after new officers had to be chosen. The Band is pushed forward, playing "Mouth for War" by Pantera, infantry following pursuit, waiting on The 5th Reich for a celebration. Feb 2, 2020 4:33 P.M. - Robotica Interglactica is contracted by the Furries to provide Repair Support for the Bombardment. Boieng makes a Sale of 7,500 SPV-11 Multipurpose Planes to the USF in China. The SPV-11 makes an attempt to drive the Tailbiter Airforce out of the Area, but only contains it into the Western Reaches. Feb 2,2020 8:22 P.M. - The Swarm Withdrawls, citing reasons of National security and "Warplan Yellow". Feb 2, 2020 5:10 PM Central time - The TailBiters Infantry keep moving forward, taking small encampments, The Premier riding in front on his horse. Suddenly the Premier runs forward, and Infantry charge, The TailBiters Guard Regiment stacking in front of the Premier as they run into a furry encampment. After a long battle, it was taken over but with a cost. Feb 2, 2020 7:31 PM Central time- The TailBiters Band scream, "FIRST TAKE LIKE A MFER!" signaling a giant charge whilst Domination by Pantera plays. The cavalry charges forward, along with speeding tanks, as machine guns fire at them from the furries. Artillery is told over communications to fire, while the cavalry reroutes to part of Siberia, where leftover Airborne troops are in a neck to neck battle. The TailBiters Stormtroops rush from the side, breaking the close battle. TailBiters now semi-expand in Siberia. The TailBiters quickly charge toward Novosibirsk, but do not enter the city, as Airforce scouts out the area. Feb 2, 2020 7:52 PM Central time - The Tailbiters Look onward towards Novosibirsk. They know they cannot enter because the Furry Air Force is guarding it. They look toward the North and see more Jets moving towards the City. At first the Tailbiters think they’re Furry Reinforcements, but then they begin shooting Missiles at The Furry Jet Fighters, taking out three in the first attack. The 5th Reich has sent their Mose Elite Fighter group, The 95th Experimental Squadron. The 95th’s grey Su-47s send chills down the Furries spines. Only ten Su-47s shoot down all 23 Furry F-15s over Novosibirsk, allowing The Tailbitiers to take the City. The TailBiters wave at The 5th Reich, laughing at the destruction. The band plays happy songs, drinking loads afterwards. Feb 2, 2020 8:32 PM Central time- The furries make a push back that is successful as the drunken and tired tailbiter soldiers barely have enough time to relax. The furries keep pushing. It’s the worst defeat of the entire campaign. Although the advance is soon stopped, the damage is done and the tailbiters lose more than half of their men. Feb 2 2020 9:11 PM Central time - The TailBiters come back, on a murderous rampage eventually taking Tomsk and Kemerovo, every division moving forward except for Airborne, Airforce and some artillery. Bodies are left strewn out and torn to shreds. Some were even crucified. Tomsk and Kemerovo were taken with loss, but with an ease, the towns were set on fire, the wrath growing. Feb 3 2020 7:18 AM - Care-packages are sent to all allied factions participating in the Operation by ''The Cult of Mr.Miller. ''These packages include copious amounts of troops, sandwiches, weaponry, medical supplies, vehicles, etc. The numbers of supplies are indefinite. Provincial President Meika also readies the K-Pop Province army in order to deploy them as a support group for The 5th Reich in Northern Russia, wanting to contribute after her leave. Feb 3 2020 9:36 AM Pacific time - The TailBiters mercenaries from the VRMA arrive at Tomsk from Uganda, utterly distgusted by their employers actions. The VRMA's commander refuses the care-packages from The cult of Mr.Miller , saying "We don't want your filth." Feb 3, 2020 12:23 PM Central Time - The TailBiters open the carepackages, absolutely disgusted by the weapons brought in. "There is not a bit of AK ammunition, at all." A tank flies in from the sky. "Jesus H Christ." The TailBiters tell all the weeb soldiers to go away, but taking the weapons for future allies. Feb 3, 2020 12:58 PM Central Time - The Independent States Allied Forces authorizes the use of the advanced SSTO weapons platform known as the Arkbird against Furry installations all across Furry territories in China and in the Soviet Union. In the Midway Island Space Center, an SSTO spacecraft is preparing for take-off. Feb 3, 2020 3:27 PM Central time - Some of The TailBiters were sent to Uganda with the Mercenaries, so guard is up more. Artillery lines from Novosibirsk as Tomsk and Kemerovo are being occupied by TailBiters. The Premier makes a promise to not crucify anymore people, whilst 60,000 men of Infantry are sent West, opposite direction of Mongolia, with Guerrilla Division. They are covered by the Armored Division. The vehicles from the carepackage are sent to Sao Tome. Fe 3, 2020 4:44 P.M. - A Swam Chicago Class Battlecruiser jumps out of Warp in Earth's atmosphere, claiming "Star Security" and that "The War is On-Planet only Business". Feb 3, 2020 5:56 P.M. - The Furries bolster and are on full alert for an attack on the Defensive Line. Feb 3, 2020 6:32 P.M. - Gamer and Furry officials finally find out about Tailbiter warn crimes. The Tailbiters are immediately attacked for this. When they try to defend themselves, peacekeeping nations begin doing work. The U.N. (Who already had a run in with Tailbiter forces in between the 2nd furry war and the Brony Wars) declares that if anymore actions seem to arise, they will take action and stop tailbiter forces. Support for tailbiters begins to drop. Feb 3, 2020 7:24 P.M.- The Traditionalist army attempted to push through the city areas around Lake Khanka and the perimeter lining up Dalnerechensk to Amgu facing moderate furry defenses, but are somewhat unorganized and ill-prepared with the extreme wind chill which interrupted the outdated communication systems that the furry garrisons are using in southern Russia; but the traditionalist troops successfully captured the cities through the use of winter guerilla warfare. Feb 3, 2020 7:50 P.M. - A 5th Reich Expeditionary unit is sent to the now abandoned City of Kemerovo, Russia to collect evidence of Tailbiter War Crimes. They take photos of the Crucified Furries as well as other Furries that were killed in unimaginably brutal ways. The 5th Reich leaves with the photos and shows them to the Leader of the USGR Ministry of Defense, who nearly puked at the site of the photos. Category:Major Battles Category:Gamer's Alliance Category:Article stubs